


Worship

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt/Request Fills, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Plot What Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce worships at the altar of Dick Grayson (his body’s a temple!).  ;)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: November 10, 2007  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: November 10, 2007  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 278  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for my [LJ First Anniversary Fic Request Meme](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/120121.html) for Silvertales, who requested Bruce/Dick. Prompt: Worship. :)

Dick trembled as Bruce laid him back on the silk sheets, the texture slipping along his bare skin.

Bruce had always accused him of being a sensualist, and Dick had never denied it. In fact, he had always laughed and said, “Of course!” while Bruce tried to hide a smile.

Dick was happy that his smiles made Bruce smile.

Now Bruce was looming over him, naked and glorious, and Dick wanted to wrap his legs around his lover’s strong thighs, but Bruce shook his head and whispered, “Just relax.”

Candles were flickering around the bedroom, the black drapes drawn to allow in the moonlight, Bruce’s light.

& & & & & &

Bruce bent down and gently kissed Dick’s brow, brushing the long bangs out of his eyes, and warm lips butterfly-kissed Dick’s nose, eyelids, and chin, breath tickling him as Bruce’s mouth fastened on the throbbing pulse in his neck, then slipped down to his sternum, brushing over each nipple as Dick moaned and moved slightly.

Smiling, Bruce continued his journey down Dick’s body, his tongue flicking out to lick at the strong, powerful thighs, teasing sensitive inner flesh, and sliding all the way down shapely calves and strong feet.

Bruce then slid up those wonderful legs and gripped Dick’s thighs lightly as he blew gently on the burgeoning cock, running his tongue along the heated flesh as Dick whimpered and moved his head back and forth.

& & & & & &

As Bruce swallowed him, Dick thought with his last shreds of coherence that usually it was him who worshipped Bruce with such loving care.

Bruce worshipping him?

Dick had died and gone to heaven.


End file.
